


浪子燕青（ALL燕青）第十一章BY雪儿

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 总受
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青（ALL燕青）第十一章BY雪儿

第11章  
　　这是个没有月光的夜晚，风穿过光秃秃的树枝，发出古怪的啸叫。到处黑沉沉，天上一弯新月刚探出个头，便被乌云裹挟了去。  
　　江水一涌一涌的拍打着岸边，几只夜枭停在树枝上，歪着脑袋盯着江面。  
　　忽然一震翅膀，往一处扑去。  
　　刚要啄，身子已被掐住，啪的一声掼到了地上。  
　　“算你倒霉。”燕青从地上爬起来，咔擦一声扭了它的脖子丢到旁边。  
　　他全身湿淋淋，深一脚浅一脚的往坡上爬。湍急的江水已将他全身力气耗尽，他走得很慢，几次差点摔倒。  
　　身上没有武器,唯一一把小弩早被皇帝收走。皇帝的房中倒是摆着一把唐刀，切玉断金，吹毛立断。那晚他多看了两眼，第二日便只剩下精美的刀拱了。  
　　燕青折了一根树枝当做棍棒，假若有人来袭，也可挡上一挡。  
　　忽然听到响动，他立刻藏在树丛后面，竖起耳朵谛听。  
　　脚步越来越近，他攥紧树枝用力挥出，那人也举着板斧向他劈来。  
　　“铁牛哥哥。”燕青立刻丢了树枝，紧紧抱住那人。  
　　“小……小乙……”李逵像跟木头一样任凭燕青抱住，过了一阵才回过神来。他抓着燕青的肩，上下打量，“那狗官可曾为难你，可曾受伤？”他说着就要扯开燕青衣衫查看。  
　　“没事，没事。”燕青抓住李逵的手，喜道：“铁牛哥哥，原来你一直没走。”  
　　“救不出你，俺怎有脸回梁山去。”铁牛抱起燕青掂了掂，“瘦了，轻了。俺就说那狗官不是个好东西，下次若见了他，俺一板斧砍了他的脑袋。”  
　　燕青心中虽然喜悦，但也知此处不是说话的地方。“我们快回梁山，否则那狗官追来必有一场恶战。”  
　　李逵捡起板斧插在腰后，“小乙说得很是。方才俺从落神坡过来，见到好多人……”他看了燕青一眼，立刻道：“你放心，俺忙着找你，没那功夫跟他们打。”  
　　“很多人？”燕青追问，“是官兵么？”  
　　李逵哪有燕青那么心细，手一挥，“管他们呢，反正不是好人。”他忽然停了一下，“哦，我听他们说要活捉张闲……小乙，你的化名不就是张闲么？”一拍大腿，“嗨，俺这蠢驴，跑什么跑，就应该狠狠杀他几个为你出气。”  
　　燕青是个灵巧人，瞬息之间已经想明白了。  
　　事出反常即为妖，难怪高俅三番五次提起落神坡，原来早已设下天罗地网。幸好他不信高俅，宁愿逆流而上，选了更险的北阳滩落脚。  
　　一阵风吹过，冷得他打了个寒战。  
　　“哥哥，你还有多余的衣衫么？”  
　　李逵还在絮絮叨叨，见燕青冷得双唇发紫，赶紧取了衣衫给他。“那船行得太快，俺跟不上……”他越说声音越低，脸也越涨越红。幸好他肤色黝黑，倒也没那么扎眼。“小乙，以后你怎么说，俺就怎么做。就是要了俺这颗黑头，俺也绝不说二话。”  
　　燕青脱了湿衣，挖了个坑用土埋了。听到这话笑了，“哥哥这颗黑头，不是只给宋江哥哥么？”  
　　李逵抓抓脑袋，“嗨，小乙若要，也使得。”  
　　燕青虽然也是个英武男子，但李逵身材比燕青高大许多，他穿了那衣衫，倒显出几分柔弱了。  
　　一路上李逵总忍不住往燕青身上瞟。  
　　一次两次还罢了，十多次后燕青就忍不住了，侧头看他，“哥哥为啥总看我？”  
　　李逵把头一扭，大声道：“谁……谁说俺看你了？”  
　　燕青咳嗽几声，继续低头赶路。  
　　却是李逵不好意思了，讷讷的道：“小乙穿了这身衣衫，真好看。所以俺……俺就忍不住了。”  
　　燕青奇了，“哥哥，这可是你自己的衣衫。”  
　　李逵脑子像被人灌了一碗浆糊，连说话也是糊里糊涂的，“俺也不知道。反正，反正这衣衫穿在俺身上，就跟坨牛粪似的。穿在小乙身上，就跟朵鲜花似的。”  
　　燕青哈哈大笑，忽然喉头一阵发痒，又剧烈咳嗽起来。  
　　“小乙……小乙……”李逵给他拍背。蒲扇般的手掌拍得小心翼翼，让人觉得好笑又可怜。  
　　燕青咳得满脸通红，摆摆手，“想是着了寒了，不妨事。”他刚说了一句话，又忍不住咳。  
　　“病了就要找大夫。”李逵弯腰，“上来，俺背你，能走得快一些。”  
　　燕青游了一天一夜，身上实在没有力气，便趴在李逵背上，“劳烦哥哥了。”  
　　“自家兄弟，说这话做什么。”燕青分量不轻，但李逵背着他却毫不费力。他越走越快，简直脚底生风。暗道：日后若娶了媳妇，也要这么背着进洞房。  
　　李逵走得又快又稳，燕青迷迷糊糊竟睡了过去。不知过了多久，忽然觉得身下触感不对。软绵绵的，还带着一股久不见日头的霉气。  
　　猛的睁开眼睛，正见一人端着食具进来。  
　　“你是何人？”燕青从床上起身，“我那兄弟呢？”  
　　“俺在这里。”李逵从门外进来，拿过那人手里的食具，“你先出去。”  
　　燕青见那人退下，急忙问道：“这是何处？”  
　　“是家客栈。”李逵将食具打开，拿出十个肉包子，一碟牛肉，一壶酒。  
　　燕青看看窗外，依然黑沉沉，“这样的夜晚，荒野之中竟然还有客栈，实在难得。”  
　　“且不说这些了，小乙快来用饭。”李逵已经倒了一碗酒，便要大口喝了起来。  
　　“哥哥且慢。”燕青按下他的手，端起碗放在鼻端轻嗅。  
　　李逵一见到酒就喉头发痒，“小乙就是太小心，难道还能是家黑店？”  
　　燕青把酒壶带酒碗放到一边，“小心为上，这酒别喝了。”  
　　李逵嗜酒如命，一听这话就不乐意了。手一伸，眼一瞪，“拿来。”  
　　“不给。”燕青拿起一个肉包子，一掰两半。  
　　“燕小乙，梁山上你我排名谁在前，谁在后？”李逵拿排位压他。  
　　燕青抿唇，闷声道：“自然哥哥在前。”  
　　“啊哈，既然俺排名在前，你就得听俺的。俺要喝酒，谁都不能拦。”李逵得意的道。  
　　燕青眉梢一挑，唇角一勾，“哥哥可是亲口答应小乙，小乙怎么说，哥哥就怎么做的。食言而肥，不是英雄好汉。”  
　　李逵脸上笑容僵住，一咬牙，赌气坐了下来。“罢罢罢，就依小乙，不喝就不喝。”  
　　燕青笑了笑，拿了半个肉包子就往嘴里放。忽然眉头一皱，一下把包子摔了，“这肉不对。”  
　　“什么肉不对？”李逵还没回神。  
　　燕青抓起包袱推开窗子，“这是家黑店，我们从窗户走。”  
　　“黑店？”李逵一听就炸了，“贼厮鸟，竟敢坑到你李逵爷爷头上。”  
　　“铁牛哥哥且慢……”燕青阻止不及，只能眼睁睁看着李逵提着板斧杀下楼去。  
　　外面一阵鬼哭狼嚎，接着便是金铁交鸣之声，双方已交上了手。  
　　燕青怕李逵吃亏，也冲了出去。  
　　“那个黑大汉难缠，先打了这个小白脸。”  
　　一人眼尖，已挥了棍棒朝燕青当头打去。  
　　


End file.
